Plot Outline
Story Themes & Genre Redemption and Rebirth – Core Curse''' '- Support Journey - Support '''Target Audience': 15-30 years-old Genre: 'Dark Fantasy, Symbolism, Medieval, Mystery Characters & Name Origins ' Ouros – '''Player Character. Came from Ouroboros = symbolize cycle. Consumption of old self into recreating new self '''Samael – '''The voice. Based from Archangel with the same name. Samael means “Venom of God” and usually represents as the angel of death '''Snake – '''Represents greed. Based on the serpent from Adam and Eve story. One of redemption symbolism '''Magician – '''Represents pride. Based on “The magician” tarot card. While the magician represents renewal and cycles of life, it can also mean ego and self-awareness. '''Dog – '''Represents envy. Based on Christianity, dogs represent envy and jealousy. Reason of guarding ice = In hell, envy get punished by putting in a freezing water '''Phoenix – '''Represents wrath. Based on phoenix symbolism of rebirth and new beginning. Fire can also represent wrath. Locations & References '''Cursed Location: '''Naruto training ground '''Forest: '''Dark green, foggy, damp forest '''Samael Temple: '''Like Minecraft stronghold '''Cathedral: '''Crown of the ivory king (reference) '''Snow: '''Crown of the ivory king (reference) '''Lava Depth: '''Mustafar (reference) Plot Outline '''Act 1: The curse and how to break it - Introduce character o 3 years ago, Ouros killed an unknown important figure o Get cursed after killing. The curse is that the main character cannot die and needed to wander alone forever o Cut to present day, Ouros walks alone in the jungle - Inciting event o A calling from the sky called the Ouros. The voice told the main character to seek redemption in order to break the curse o The voice then told the main character to find its temple located in the forest. o After visiting the temple, the voice told Ouros that its name is Samael. Samael told Ouros that he will act as a guidance for his journey, and Ouros needs to find 4 items in order to break the curse Act 2 Get the items - Greed: Snake boss. Drop seeds - Pride: Magician boss. Drop Chalice After defeating the second boss, Samael sound change into a more devilish tone. Ouros starts to remember whom he killed. The pictures come in as flashes of pictures and sounds - Envy: Dog boss. Pick freezing water at the end of the stage - Wrath: Phoenix boss. Drop Feather of never-ending fire Act 3 Break the curse - After collecting all the items, Samael leads Ouros to the final location where he needs to put the items together. - Upon reaching the location, Ouros realized it is the place where he killed the figure. - He starts the ritual. o Melt freezing water with phoenix feather o Put water into chalice o Put seed into water - He now remembered everything that happened 3 years ago: o A demon offered him the power to become the most powerful man alive o Ouros made the pact by drinking the blood of the devil o Ouros gone mad, killed his wife and daughter o By committing sins to loved one, Ouros get punished by being cursed o After being cursed, the devil has been sealed inside Ouros body - Turns out the Samael has always been the sound inside his subconscious all along - Samael comes out of Ouros body and become a dark, humanoid figure. They have the same appearances - After realizing everything, Ouros fight with Samael. - Ouros wins, but very badly injured - Ouros walked out to the yard with the chalice in hand. He then poured the water on the ground - Ouros lies down. Seed starts to grow and sun is rising. - Ouros dies beside the growing tree.